Ice freak
by kukailover
Summary: Gray is known as a freak in school. he has dark secrets, but nobody knows what. can some events change this whole situation? this fanfic is NOT related to the actual anime. do not read if don't want! it is only my second fanfic! please review as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Raven ass**

_~Natsu's POV~_

It's the start of a new term, and I'm getting fired up to meet with my classmates! EXCEPT raven ass. Nobody DOESN'T know who is raven ass if you're in Fairy Academy, or even Magnolia; he's a famous….freak. Gray Fullbuster, that's his full name. Always alone in the corner, never seeming to know what is team work. Someone said he's a really strong mage, but whoever said that must be blind. If he's so strong, why can't he even do anything when he's getting bullied? Sure he knows how to protect himself, right? But you have to admit it's quite fun bullying him, because he doesn't tell the teacher about anything, he just gets hit. The surprising part is that the next morning he doesn't even seem to care what happened the day before. He simply walks past us, like we never met before!

I enter the class, and suddenly a bucket of water splashes on my face.

"What the hell was that for, Luce!" I shouted at the blonde brunette who was laughing continuously.

"You fell for it again! How can you be so stupid that you don't even notice that you just need to step over the rope that makes the bucket fall?" Lucy continued laughing, and anger boiled in my body.

"LLLLUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYY!" I started going after in the classroom, but took a break to look at raven ass. He was looking out of the window as usual, alone in his own world. No noise seemed to bother his day dreaming, or in that case, anything. Another thing I notice; more bandages than last term. Much more, in fact. Whatever, let me enjoy my day!

_~Gray's POV~_

Please say that nobody noticed that I put on more bandages than last term! I had to put them on anyway, because then the teachers will start talking about the deep cuts and wounds, which I put in a lot of effort hiding it. Let me just hope that my father won't come in today. Well, that's also a part of my happy imaginations, like having friends, with no bullying and abuse from a parent… so and so on.

Natsu is noisy along with Lucy as usual, and Mr Gildarts is late again. Jet and Droy are drooling about just because they are back with Levy, but Levy doesn't seem to care about them. Of course, her eyes are going straight to Gajeel. Cana is wearing a bikini or bra, whatever it is, drinking a barrel of alcohol. Mirajane is hanging around with Fried, and I don't know the rest. I'm lucky that I sort of fixed my stripping habit, so that I don't strip around the others. Then I'll become a gay, not only a freak!

I notice I'm thinking about the divorce again, my mother, and my twin brother Lyon. I remember our mother also stripped, but that was just to train me and Lyon. She was a kind hearted mother, but sometimes also strict to get us to know what is right and what is wrong. But even our mother didn't seem to get along with our workaholic father. Our father was a person that only cared about work. There were three things important to him; first was work, second was work, third was work. My mother finally got tired of convincing him, and took Lyon out of the house. She told me to take care of father, that I'll not be able to see her and Lyon again. Now that I think of it, they didn't really divorce. I kept the promise with her, and did all the possible housework I could do. But when I entered the 6th grade of Fairy Academy, my father lost his job. He drunk every day, coming back home late at midnight shouting my mother's name. At first I could cope with it. But as time passed, my father started losing his mind and started abusing me. That's when I started really hating my mother, father, Lyon, everything. I hated my mother for only taking Lyon along with her. I hated my father for doing this to me when I did everything for him. I hated Lyon for not convincing mother that time to make me go along with her. I hated everything for not getting me out of this _hell._ Fairy Tail? A guild filled with comrades, bonds between friends, and known as a caring family? Don't joke with me. This guild is hell.

_~Erza's POV~_

It's a free period now, and I'm studying Math along with Chemistry. Then something crashes into my desk, and I look up to see who did it. NATSU!

"NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSUUUUUU!" I shout and throw a chair at him. He faints, and others look at me with a pale expression. Except Gray Fullbuster. He doesn't even seem to care whether I throw something or not. People call him a freak, or unpleasantly raven ass. He always seems to think about _something,_ but who knows what?

Gray was in this academy earlier than everyone in the class. According to Cana who stayed with him since kindergarten, he never smiled, laughed, cried, or showed any emotions to anyone. His parents divorced according to his profile, and has a twin brother that is now studying at our academy's rival, Lamia Academy. I don't really know more…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Oracion Academy**

~_Normal POV, Assembly~_

"Listen up brats! In this following Saturday, we are going to destroy Oracion Academy! Remember during the class you learnt about the Balam Alliance? They are one of the dark academies in that alliance. Of course we are not going by ourselves. Lamia Academy, Pegasus Academy, and Saber Academy will be helping us. I will choose the pupils going. Questions?" Principle Makarov announced in front of the whole school. Lucy's hand shot up.

"I thought we already destroyed the first and second generation?" everybody nodded at this comment.

"Ah, yes. But it looks like they gathered new members. They have 8 people, we'll have 16 people."

Makarov answered, and everyone nodded. They were dismissed.

~_Lucy's POV~_

Once we were back in class, Mr Gildarts announced the students going.

"Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlett, Gajeel Redfox, and lastly, Levy McGarden."

I'm going again? How many times am I being sent to these kind of missions? Then Levy's hand went up.

"Um…Mr Gildarts? I cannot go because I have a fever. May I choose who goes instead of me?"

What? She had a fever? Then who will she choose? Probably Wendy or Juvia, because they are really strong. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. Come on, blow it!

"I choose Gray Fullbuster. He will go in my place." Her voice was firm. Everybody either gaped or made weird expressions. Raven ass in Levy's place? This got to be a bad dream! Raven ass was looking at Levy wide eyed, dropping the book he was reading. Before that, I cannot believe Levy called him by his real, actual name! The whole class promised to call him raven ass until we graduate, and she just broke the promise? This gotta be a bad dream! Mr Gildarts just jotted his name down and announced that class was dismissed, it's a free period.

"Levy, you got to be kidding! Raven ass is NOT going on a mission with us!" Natsu shouted at her.

"Why not Natsu? I want GRAY to go, not Wendy or Juvia!" Levy shouted right back. Everybody stared at her protective behavior towards Gray, I mean, raven ass.

"It's because that guy is a FREAK!"

~_Gray's POV~_

What was that blue haired girl saying? Me, going on a mission with those guys? There is Juvia and Wendy, which is her current bestfriend! WHY ME? I hated the attention that was focused on me, just because I was going on that stupid mission. I liked being alone, not doing anything, no missions, and everything except one particular thing which is kept as a secret. I pretended to focus on my book while that blue haired girl and the Dragneel guy fought.

"It's because that guy is a FREAK!"

I turned to see the Dragneel guy pointing at me, while 30 pairs of eyes stared back at me.

"Well, I don't think so, Natsu! He is a normal mage!"

Ok, so that guy's name was Natsu. Anyway, that girl actually thought I was normal? Nobody ever said that to me, not until SHE said it out loud.

"Levy, you know he is a freak!"

Natsu continued to point his finger at me. So that girl's name was Levy. Looks like she is the only one standing up for me in this whole class. Whatever, I don't care.

~_Lyon's POV, Lamia Academy~_

"Hey, Lyon! I heard you were going on a mission again with that senior Jura! You're so lucky!" Chelia looked at me with these excited looking eyes.

"Yeah, and the fairies are coming as well."

Talking about the fairies, I remembered Gray again even though mom told me to forget about him and dad. Come on, he was my younger twin brother! It's not easy to forget that easily, especially if you liked him so much! I wonder how he is doing in Magnolia. I think I'm doing a pretty good job; I made friends, Yuuka, Toby, Sherry and Chelia. They are all nice, just that Sherry likes me in a different way. (come on, it's love!) Tomorrow we are going to meet in Fairy Academy's assembly.

"Dismissed!"

Finally class finished! I head home first, thinking about the events tomorrow.

~_Next day~_

I am waiting for the others with Yuuka at the train station.

"Hey Lyon, are you excited? This is my first mission with the other guilds." Yuuka looked clearly excited.

"Maybe, I don't know. I went on this thing like 2 times. Not that it's boring, but it's quite…I don't know." I replied truthfully, since I cannot lie in front of Yuuka for some reason.

"Sorry we're late, Lyon-sama!" Sherry and Jura-sama walked towards our way. Just in time the train arrived, and we all got on it.

"Let's go!"

~_few hours later, Fairy Academy~_

Principle Makarov was waiting for us with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gajeel. Oh yeah, and Happy and Carla and Panther Lily.

"Welcome to Fairy Academy. Actually we have one more student is supposed to come, but I don't know whether he'll come or not." The others didn't look comfortable at the mention of the particular student.

"We are better without him! Why did Levy have to choose that freak anyway? There was Juvia, you know, as well as Laxus and Freed!" Natsu folded his arms.

"Natsu…" Principle Makarov sighed heavily. A freak? That isn't so pleasant.

After a few hours, the other students were all here except that particular student. The Saber guys weren't the type of guys I like, but I can't help it. Then the door creaked open, and a teenager with raven hair appeared. It was Gray. So the freak was Gray? Now I felt like killing Natsu for saying that.

"Raven ass! You really came, huh? I hope you don't be a nuisance to this plan!" Gajeel smirked, while Gray just looked at the ground. He didn't notice me yet. I'm killing that metal head.

"Shut the fuck up, metal ass! You say one more word about my little brother, and you're dead."

I gave that metal ass a death glare. My teammates stared at me, and Gray gasped, noticing me.

"Little brother? That raven ass is your-" before he could continue, I attacked him.

"Ice make! Ape!" I shouted, and a huge ape crushed him. It was lucky that principle Makarov wasn't here. The metal ass stood up, glaring at me.

"Metal dragon's roar!" shit, I cannot use shield magic, that bastard! Then suddenly an ice shield appeared in front of me, and Gray was there.

"Gajeel, I think that's enough." Principle Makarov was standing by the door, with a stern expression on his face.

"B-but!" before Gajeel could say out any complaints, Makarov gave him a death glare that shut him up.

"Sorry Lyon, Gray. I never knew you guys were related to eachother. I hope you will forgive that stupid child of mine. Anyway, there is still a day before you go, so have a nice time here. You will sleep here for the day, there are the bedrooms downstairs. I'll all pray you good luck."

That's all he said, and he went.

"Long time no see, nii-chan." Gray smiled at me, just like when we were young. I smiled back.

"Lyon, you had a little brother?" Yuuka looked interested about this, and actually everyone seemed to. Every academy students' eyes turned to us.

"Um…we are twins. Our parents divorced, so we didn't meet for about 12 years, if I'm correct."

I added in, and Gray just nodded stiffly. He didn't change at all, with the quiet part.

After a while, everyone was all doing their own stuff; Natsu and Gajeel were betting who was stronger, Lucy and Erza were talking about something that seemed serious. Ren and Sherry were kissing non-stop, while Eve and Hibiki served Yukino from Saber Academy like a princess. Jura san was training outside, and Sting and Rogue was sitting in a corner, talking with their cats. The only ones left were me, Yuuka, and Gray.

"Gray, why are you known as a freak? What did you do _so _wrong to be called that?" I was serious about this; I didn't get why he should be called that way!

"They say I'm too quiet, that I don't try to play or do anything. Just read and study. They say I'm weird because I get new bandages every day, and don't even tell anyone why." Gray shrugged. That was the only reasons why? This was crazy.

"That isn't so different from our Lyon here. Except for the quiet part and the bandages. Lyon right, he studies the whole day, even though Sherry bothers him. The more annoying part is that Sherry pretends to like Lyon, just because she is bored! Oh wait, now that I think of it, it's quite funny!" Yuuka laughed at me. Gray smirked as well at this story.

"Hey, shut up, Yuuka! You also date Chelia!"(just chose her, there was no suitable pairing for Yuuka!) I got angry and shouted right back at him.

"Who says?!" Yuuka blushed furiously, and Gray laughed more at the thought. Maybe this time, the adventure will be quite fun!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- two ice dragons**

_~Gray's POV~_

We all met it the assembly area at 9 am to listen to Hibiki about the plan. He opened his archive screen as usual, and showed 8 pictures in the air.

"This is the third generation of the new Oracion Seis Academy. First, Racer, the usual member." There was a guy with black sunglasses and tight clothing on.

"That guy does not look so pleasant, does he?" Lyon was looking at the picture.

"I agree." Me and Yuuka said at the same time, doing the same face as Lyon. He really didn't look so pleasant, the guy named Racer. The next guy was Hughes, she had raven hair like mine, but had a white streak in the middle. She was wearing overalls with a tight shirt inside.

"I don't like types like that…" commented Lucy, and Sherry had this expression like she was a rival.

Next was Midnight, he looked gay. A boy with purple lipstick, mascara, and white makeup? Now that was gay. Next was an old man named Biro, he had an armor on just like Erza's. Then there was a little girl about Wendy's age, who was named Coco. She looked like a little bunny and a kitten mixed together, but I guess it didn't mind. Then there was a teenager about our age, named Dan. He also had a armor on, with a huge spear in one hand and a shield in the other. He had a pervertic face on, but I guess it didn't mind. Lastly there was a robot called Gatman. He was a huge, green robot.

After that we actually had a lot of time left, because our train changed the departing time to 8 pm. I was quietly studying Math in the corner, when a small note was thrown in my way. I opened it, and read the short sentence.

_Meet me outside._

I knew something was going to happen if I didn't go, so I stood up and headed for the door.

I looked around and found nobody. I thought it was a prank so I was going to go back inside, but then somebody grabbed my arm. I turned and saw Natsu, Laxus, Max, and Freed grinning evilly. A chill went up my spine, but I kept my poker face.

"Looks like we need to play for the last time. We're going behind the assembly. Follow us, raven ass." Natsu was still clenching my sleeve, in case I go anywhere. I was dragged to behind the assembly as they said. They threw me on the brick tiled floor, which caused my head to bleed. Before I had time to get up, a punch came flying towards my stomach. They were smart enough to not hit my face, because then Lyon will get suspicious. I was thrown to the floor, kicked and punched endlessly until my wounds I got from my father opened. I swallowed my tears and held back a scream. They were having fun, and I could just see it. I think they will not stop until we leave for the station. Me and my fucking life…

_~Juvia's POV~_

I was passing the assembly building when I heard thumps. I thought I heard wrongly, but noticed I hear wrongly. I peeked at the back of the building, and saw a thing I'll regret. Gray-sama was getting bullied! Oh no, oh no! What should I do? I ran to the entrance of the assembly area, because I heard there were students there. Probably Erza-san is also there. I swung open the door and looked around the big hall. I just ended up going to a Lamia student, because Erza-san wasn't here, and Lucy was also studying.

"Um… can you please help Gray-sama? He needs help right now this instant!" the student has snowy white hair, and the other had thick eyebrows and his hair was plaited.

"Did something happen?" I could see the two were already ready to get up and follow me whatever happened.

"Gray-sama is… he's getting bullied by Natsu-kun's gang!" I managed to say this out, and the two shot up.

"Lead the way." The plaited hair guy said impatiently. I ran out of the building and they caught up with my pace. I led them to the back of the building, and they took 5 seconds to notice what was happening.

"Hey, you asses! You stop what you're doing this instant!" the snowy hair guy shouted at the gang. Gray-sama was unconscious, I think, and the gang looked up with a startled expression.

"Oh hey, welcome to the show, Lyon! Why? Are you shocked that your_ friend _is bullying your little brother?" Natsu-kun smirked in a way that got on my nerves. Did he think bullying a person was _fun?_ Suddenly I felt a chill going up my spine. I looked what was causing it, and noticed the two Lamia guys' expression had changed. I didn't even notice my body was covered in sweat, just by staring at those two.

"Natsu… were you really a guy like this? I thought you were a unbelievable guy that can make impossible situations into possible ones. But I guess I was totally wrong. You thought _I _was thinking you as a _friend?_ No, I was thinking you as a goal, a goal that I should surpass. Now, my thought has changed. You are not my goal, you're a piece of trash that I must throw in the bin."

I was amazed that the guy, I mean Lyon-sama was Gray-sama's brother. I was more amazed that there was a person brave enough to talk to Natsu-kun like that. Nobody talks to Natsu-kun like that, unless they want their necks chopped off.

"Lyon, you'll regret what you said. Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu-kun used his magic! Oh no, oh no, according to the Sorcerer magazine, Lyon-sama is using ice making magic just like Gray-sama! Of course he won't be used to dragon slaying magic! But Lyon-sama wasn't moving, he was just staring at the flame coming towards him! What is he thinking? Is he crazy? Does he want to die at such a young age?

"Ice dragon's roar!" Lyon-sama… did he just use a roar? Wait, wait… he is a dragon slayer? An ice dragon slayer?! Omg, omg, omg! A huge explosion happened, and Mr Gildarts came running towards our direction. Natsu-kun's group ran away, and Lyon-sama, um… I think it was Yuuka-sama, and I went back to the building. I had a class, so I waved and went back to the main building. I hope I can meet them again… oh, and I hope Gray-sama will get better!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- A fight before dawn**

_~Lyon's POV~_

I'm so going to kill the damn flame ass.

"Yuuka, are you going to help me kill the flame ass and the crew?" well, I also need help since Laxus is pretty strong.

"Duh, what do you think? That flame ass… he needs to know that you shouldn't mess with Lamia Scale. He's going to taste living hell. Hey, do you need help with Gray?" he was meaning carrying Gray.

"Nah, he's really light." This wasn't a lie, he was really light for some reason. I glanced at him to just check how he was doing, and noticed he was quite thin compared to his height and age. I guess I will ask him when he wakes up.

We enter the assembly hall, and I see Natsu laughing with his friends in the corner. He spots me, and they immediately go silent. I put Gray down on the floor and put my coat on top of him, and walk up to Natsu with Yuuka on my side.

"YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKER." I glare at him and he flinches, along with the crew staring at me and Yuuka, and the others staring at us, all wide-eyed. They had expressions on like I said the most craziest word in the world.

"Yeah, but it seems like my friends don't admit it. Right, guys?" Natsu shouted to the whole lot of fairies in the hall. They all shouted,

"AYE, SIR!" uh, I'm getting sick of this bonds that don't include Gray.

"Just get this fairies… Lamia Scale is NOT on your side anymore whatever happens." Yuuka said this as a matter-of-factly. Sherry and Jura-san were staring at us, and I gave a sign that I'll explain later.

"Are we supposed to get scared of that threat of yours?" Gajeel smirked like this was the funniest thing in the world. Me and Yuuka just went to Sherry and Jura-san.

"Sorry we just blurted that out…" Yuuka apologized and I remained quiet.

"What happened, Lyon-sama?" Sherry asked, and Jura-san waited for me to answer.

"Fairy Tail… those fuckers, they bully Gray and call him names for absolutely no reason. They say they have bonds, they are a family…bull shit. If they are, why don't they admit Gray as their nakama? I usually don't mess with other guilds' problems, but this one is different. Gray is my younger twin brother that had to separate with me and mom and the age of 7. I cared for him a lot, and I still do. That's why I am not forgiving those damn fairies." Nothing what I said was really wrong, they were pretty much correct.

"I think what you are saying is correct. This is unfair. Lamia Scale is not on Fairy Tail's side anymore." Jura-san nodded, and Sherry also gave this smile that meant my reason was accepted.

"This is also Lyon-sama's love!" Sherry did her usual posture again, and this time I just let it go with a smile. I noticed other guilds looking back and forth at our group, and then the fairies. The fairies were glaring at us, and we just glared back. Finally, the guy named Gajeel threw us a note.

_This is a fight before dawn. You guys will regret that you messed with our academy's buisness. _

"Isn't this what we should say right back to them?" I spat, and it was true. I messed with the buisness because I needed to. I don't do things without a reason.

"Absolutely. But is it's a fight they want, then we'll just have to accept it." Jura-san said solemnly without a change of expression.

"If Jura-san joins the fight, who do you think will have the nerve to battle him? I guess nobody would, but if somebody does pick up a fight, I guess he or she is wishing to die." Commented Yuuka, and I actually had to agree to that. Jura-san is one of the ten holy mages in Fiore. The ten holy mages are mostly all students, and they are each in a guild. Laxus in Fairy Tail is also one of them that was chosen a few months ago, and there is one from Saber Tooth, one in Mermaid Heel, one from Quatro Ceberus even though he needs alcohol to upgrade his power. There is one from Raven Tail, but he doesn't appear that much in newspapers or magazines like the others do. There are two in Crime Sorciere and I heard they are in the Top 5. The rest, I'm not so sure.

"Lamia Scale. Fairy Tail is going to fight you. Meet in the football field in 10 minutes. By that time, there will be some students watching." Natsu stood and we followed behind him.

"I will only help if I think I need to. I have a different level of power from normal mages, so it will be a bit unfair for me to join in the start of the game." Jura-san said to us. I wanted to say that there was Laxus in their team, but I knew it was pointless arguing with Jura-san.

There were a bunch of student sitting and standing around in the field already; I don't know how they knew. But the fight started.

~_Lucy's POV~_

The fight was finally starting, and I was sitting in the field with Erza, Levy-chan, and Juvia.

"Fairy Academy students! You can fight for the guild you want, it doesn't need to be Fairy Tail, you can fight for the Lamias. Even though I don't suggest to fight for them. This fight started for Gray at the first time, so if you help to fight for them, it's the same fighting for Gray! So people who will fight for Fairy Tail, stand at the left side, people who will fight for the Lamias, stand at the right side!" Natsu shouted at our Academy. I thought nobody was going to stand up, but then suddenly Levy-chan and Juvia stood up and moved to the opposite side towards the Lamias. Then Jet, Droy, Elfman, Mirajane, Lisanna also followed them. Everyone went wide eyed, including the participants from Lamia Scale. Ok, they were crazy.

_~Yuuka's POV~_

I really thought nobody will help us fight. But fortunately, some decided to. Two blue haired girls, an auburn haired boy and raven haired boy, followed by two white haired girls and one white haired boy.

"Came to help for Lamia Scale. My name is Levy, and this is my friend Juvia." The short blue haired girl introduced herself, along with her friend. Juvia bowed. Oh wait, she's the girl that led us to Gray in the morning!

"Hey, Lyon, that girl named Juvia… she helped us today, remember?" I whispered to Lyon and he slightly nodded. So it was Jet, Droy, Mirajane, Elfman and lastly Lisanna, huh. I noticed the student of Fairy Academy were either glaring or staring blankly at these 8 people.

"Why… did you decide to come? Juvia helped us in the morning so we get her, but why the rest of you? Is this your way to express love to us Lamia Scale?" Sherry tossed her hair, and me and Yuuka sweat dropped at her comment.

"We're sick of their attitude to Gray, that's all. I don't think he is a freak at all, he is a man!" Elfman shouted, and I just knew, there was one more person like Sherry in their group. No, for now before dawn, they are our group.

"May we help you guys? This seems unfair due to the number students in your team and theirs."

We all turned to see Ren, Hibiki, and Eve. I bet Ren was just here to help Sherry out, but it was good for us.

"We're also joining, whether you like it or not. We need to fight Natsu-san and Gajeel-san!" Sting and Rogue from Saber Tooth walked towards our side. In the group over there, there was Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, and the others. Yeah, that was a lot.

"Let the fight begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- It's not over yet, SALAMANDER!**

_~Levy's POV~_

"Solid script, water!" my attack hit Warren on his head that caused him to faint. Yeah, I can also fight! Well, because I'm a Fairy T- wait… for now I'm just a mage that stands up for Gray and Lamia Scale. I'm NOT a Fairy Tail mage for now.

"Ice make: Eagle!" Lyon's attack knocked out about 5 mages at once, which amazed me a lot. Yuuka's magic was a magic that could make any mage's magic into nothing. Sherry's magic was a magic that could control anything but humans. I just noticed but… Lamia Scale is amazing.

"Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Oh shit! This is really bad; Erza is also in this fight?! Please don't let me die, if you are real, Jesus!

"Ice dragon's sword!" Huh? Lyon was standing in front of me when I opened my eyes. He had an ice spear stretching out of his arm, freezing Erza's swords. The swords broke into pieces that glowed in the sky.

"Ice dragon's winter attack!" Lyon spread his arms out, and then the air was suddenly damn cold. I noticed that everyone from Fairy Tail wasn't moving, or should I rather say, couldn't move.

"What the hell did you do, Lyon?" Yuuka asked. Wait, wait… his teammates don't even know what attack he uses?

"I changed the temperature on their side much more colder than ours and froze their body muscles for a short while of time that will last about 10 minutes. After the temperature goes back to normal, their body won't move properly because of the sudden change of heat and cold. You see, it was hot at first, but I changed the temperature into a winter-like temperature using my magic. But after ten minutes it will go back to their normal temperature, right? The human body takes time to get used to sudden changes in temperature. It's hard to explain." (Do you get it how it works? I made it up…)

"Ice make: Snow dragon!" Lyon attacked their side which caused some to knock out. I found Lu-chan trembling next to Natsu. Her teeth were clattering, and she had goose bumps all over her body.

"Lyon… can I beg you about something?" I ask the snow haired mage carefully.

"What, Levy?" Ok… so he will listen to me if it's acceptable.

"Even though you hurt the others… can you save Lucy?" I finally said it! She is still my best friend and all.

"… Whatever… I don't like the idea, but fine, since it's you." Huh? Since it's me? What did he mean by that? Oh, never mind, I still have a crush on Gajeel, and I bet he probably meant nothing. Lyon pulled Lu-chan out of the area, and made her body warmer, using his spare coat that appeared out of nowhere.

"Eh? Hey, Lyon why did you-" Lu-chan was going to say something to Lyon, but Lyon just cut her off.

"Your friend begged me to. Thank her, not me." And he just went, not giving a second glance.

"Lu-chan, are you ok? You're not coughing or anything? You think you have a fever?" I asked many questions at once that needed to be answered this instance.

"Levy-chan, calm down, I'm fine. A little bit cold, but that guy's coat is warming me up." She gave a reassuring smile. I let out a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't hurt or anything.

"I'm glad you're not hurt. You know, Lamia Scale is a good guild and academy all at the same time. It reminds me before, when all of us were all so kind, cheerful… even though we went through many problems with other academies, we all became one and shooed them away. So I really wonder why some people changed so much over Gray. Gray didn't do anything wrong, you know… his personality started changing after a few years, including Natsu forgetting everything about his friendship with Gray. They two were such good friends before sixth grade, you remember? It wasn't suppose to be like this, especially us. Weren't we mages of Fairy Tail, a guild filled with a caring family? Sure, we still all think we're comrades, nakama… except Gray." Yeah, all except Gray. What did Gray do? He didn't do anything wrong, he just appeared with some bandages on the first day of sixth grade. Now from that day, until now, same things are repeating everyday. Hello, we're already high school students! This is continuing for like, 10 years! When Gray enters the class, everyone starts throwing things at him that causes him to bleed. But Gray didn't even flinch for these past 10-something years. He just kept quiet, looking out of the window everyday, thinking about something. Now that I think of it, I think he was thinking about his family and the past years, like when we were all still friends.

"Levy-chan… do you know why everyone calls Gray raven ass? It's because he's weak. Remember the first day of sixth grade? Natsu asked Gray what happened, and Gray didn't reply; he just huffed. When Droy joked," Gray is a loser! He got bullied by the seniors! He's so weak!" Gray just said whatever, which made Droy's joke all true. It meant he admitted that he was weak! He couldn't even protect himself and he called himself a Fairy Tail's mage until now? Ha! There is no mage that can't even protect himself or herself in our guild. Gray is getting the punishment for being so weak. Why did he dare to come in our guild when he's so weak? That raven ass!" Lucy was grinning evilly. This is not the Lu-chan I know. This is a demon. I couldn't believe what she just said.

"Go away, Lucy Heartfilia. NOW." I ordered with a dark aura surrounding me.

"Huh? Why should I?" Lucy looked like she was hearing a joke.

"NOW! LUCY HEARTFILIA, MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF MY SIGHT!" I shouted loud enough so that everyone could hear it. Lucy huffed and pulled Lyon's jacket off her shoulder. I realized I had tears pouring out of my eyes. How could she even say that? She was my best friend! My knees fell to the floor and I started sobbing. I put my hands on top of my head and dug into my hair. I scratched my scalp, and started crying harder.

Then a warm pairs of arms wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Lyon hugging me tightly. He rubbed my head, gently pulling my hands out of my hair. He pulled me closer to his chest and I just sniffed. His arms were very comforting…

_~Lyon's POV~_

Who ever thought that my first love would break out into tears in front of me. Levy McGarden… she was a charming girl, beautiful than anyone. It was surprising to hear her swear, but I knew right away she didn't really wanted to do it. Her tears were the proof.

I'm usually not so good with girls crying, but she's my crush do I just went on gave her a hug. Her scalp was bleeding because of her fingernails, so I stopped the bleeding a bit using my ice magic. Then the bell rang to announce the time 7 pm. We all stopped fighting and Natsu smirked at me mouthing,

'_Same, same. It's a draw.'_

"**IT'S NOT OVER YET, GET IT?! SALAMANDER!" **I shouted at Natsu. It's not over yet. Not at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Code name: Racer**

_~Lyon's POV~_

It was hard to leave Levy alone in the academy like that, but she just said it'll be fine. I got on the train with a not-so-comfortable feeling. I'm still worried about Levy, even though I already sat on my seat. I hope she gets along with Juvia well, because it looks like she's not best friends with Lucy anymore.

"Lyon-sama, are you listening to us?!" I looked back and everyone from my team was staring at me.

"S-sorry, I was thinking about something." I apologized, and they just shrugged it off.

"We were talking about the new Oracion Seis. We heard that you defeated Racer once with Ren from Blue Pegasus, are we correct?" (it's actually Gray, but anime is NOT related, remember?) Yuuka asked, and I just nodded. Racer was a hard one to fight that time.

"I think we, Lamia Scale will be defeating Racer and Coco. Lyon, you're going to pair up with someone from another guild." Jura-san said. Well, I don't need to even think that much who I'm going to pair up with.

"I'm pairing up with Gray. No more words from anybody." I folded my arms. Well, he's my little brother, you know? Our teamwork will be pretty good than the other teams.

"Well, we'll talk about that with the other teams when we reach the hotel. Some of us will be sharing a room with other team's mages anyway. For Sherry, we'll specially let you share a room with Ren. The rest, boys will sleep with boys, girls will sleep with girls." Jura-san glanced at Sherry, but she was in her own world already thinking about Ren.

"Next station is Crocus. Next station is Crocus." A voice boomed in the train, and we began to gather our things.

We got off once the train stopped. We headed for the hotel using a magical four-wheeled vehicle. I had to drive it since I was the second strongest in our team. It was annoying using my magic power with the SE plug, but I have no choice.

"HOLD ON TIGHT~!" I'm not a good driver, you see. I drive very fast; like Racer does.

I stopped in front of the main entrance of the hotel.

"Guys, we're here!" I shouted and looked inside the window.

"**LYON! WERE YOU PLANNING TO KILL US?!**" Yuuka shouted, with Sherry vomiting once she got out, and Jura-san sighing heavily.

"I told you I'm not a good driver…" I sweat-dropped, calming Yuuka down.

"This is also Lyon-sama's lov-" before Sherry could continue, she started vomiting all over again.

"Sherry, you don't call this love. You call this a living hell." Commented Jura-san that caused an imaginary rock that weighed 3 tons hit my head. Come on, it isn't that bad.

We entered the hotel and checked in. we got our room keys and went to the hall that we were supposed to meet. We were the last to come, and everyone was waiting for us.

"You guys don't look so good, except Lyon. What happened?" Hibiki asked us, and my teammates glared straight at me.

"We tasted living hell, thanks to Lyon." Yuuka gave me a death glare, and I tried my best to ignore it.

"Like I said, I am NOT a good driver!" I protested, but Yuuka ignored it.

"Lyon… I thought you were learning it from Ur." Gray folded his arms. Ur is our mother, but she's also a useless at driving. Father is a good driver; that's why Gray is good at driving.

"You know mother is useless at driving, Gray." I said this as a matter-of-factly.

"Ur Vastia… she's one of the ten holy mages! She was you guys' mother?" Sting looked startled, and Rogue was daydreaming.

"Um… yeah, so what? She is our mother, but so?" Gray asked, and I just nodded. What's so surprising? People are weird.

_~Natsu's POV~_

It was finally time to announce our roommates.

"Room number 123, Natsu, Sting, Rogue. Room number 124, Lucy, Erza, Yukino. Room number 125, Gajeel, Eve, Hibiki, Jura. Room number 126, Ren and Sherry. Room number 127, Gray, Lyon, Yuuka. Room number 128, Happy, Carla, Panther Lily, Lector, and lastly Frosch."

What the hell? I'm sleeping with the twin dragon slayers of the light and dark? Shit me and my life. Why does raven ass get to sleep with the people he likes, anyway? Fuck him, and his fishy roommates. This is so~~~~~~ unfair! I wanted to sleep with Gajeel! Uh, whatever, it's only one night.

_~Gray's POV~_

"Hey, Yuuka, is Lyon really that much a bad driver?" I ask Yuuka which is still pale. Lyon looks away, not wanting to hear the conversation.

"He drives like a demon. I'm not riding a vehicle he drives again, I'll rather die." He answers. Whoa, is it that bad?

"I-i-it's not that bad!" Lyon mutters, and Yuuka glares at him. I smirk at this funny situation my brother caused.

"It's not funny!" Yuuka shouted, and I raise my hands up in a protective pose. Well, it's very funny. Lyon changes into a simple blue T-shirt and pants. Yuuka wears the same attire as Lyon, and then he suddenly smirks at me.

"Gray, you can just sleep like that." He laughs harder, pointing at my body. I'm only wearing my shorts!

"When did this happen?!" I exclaim and Lyon and Yuuka laugh until they reach the verge of tears.

"Just now, if you really need to know when." Lyon replies, wiping his tears away. It's my time to laugh.

"Lyon, your clothes!" I point at his naked chest. I roll on the bed, laughing.

"It's NOT funny!" Lyon's face goes red, and me and Yuuka just laugh harder.

"You guys are really brothers, aren't you?" Yuuka gets up from his bed. Me and Lyon look at eachother, then just smile. I just lay down on my bed, and Lyon and Yuuka does the same.

Suddenly, I hear our window break. I shot up from bed, and so does Lyon and Yuuka. The guy… it's Racer! He is suddenly standing in front of me. He grabs me and then Yuuka, and drags us out of the hotel. I try to scream for help, but nothing comes out of my mouth. I feel my body get weaker, and just let it go black. I just fainted. Shit it all…

"My name is Racer. Remember that, the mages of light." I hear a creepy voice, but I'm still unconscious.

"GRAY! YUUKA!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Loneliness and helpless memories**

_~Juvia's POV~_

"Juvia Loxar! You're late for school!" I hear my mom call me downstairs, but I just cover my ears using my sheets. I don't want to go to school anymore, not after that fight yesterday . I groan and pull myself up the bed, and change into the school uniform. It's a white button-up shirt, a blue mini-skirt, and a wool sweater with no sleeves only for girls. I fix my tie, and wear my socks. I usually tie my hair in pigtails, but today I just let it go loose. I grabbed my bag and went down the steps one at a time. Then without saying anything, I just walked straight to school. I was already 5 minutes late, but as if I care.

I can see Levy-san also heading for the school entrance when I was almost there. I quickened my pace and caught up with her.

"Levy-san, Juvia is surprised. You are never late usually, right?" I asked her, and she just smiled.

"It's useless going to school early. It's now Mrs Grandine's class, and she doesn't care, right? Besides, there is no Gray, and there is no Lyon. It's only us two, and I'm sort of…. you know, lonely?" she was forcing a small smile. She was holding back tears. I know that feeling, it's the same feeling I'm having now. I don't say anything but just squeeze her shoulder tightly.

We walked quietly into the class, and surprisingly, there were no teachers or anything. The students all glared at us once we stepped in. Mirajane-san waved her hand and mouthed,

'Come here, we have something to discuss!'

Levy and I looked at eachother, and then went to her desk where Lisanna-san and Elfman-kun was.

"For some reason… the teachers are all missing. Today is just a free period until the end of the day. That's why I want to discuss about something with you guys. Jet and Droy went to the toilet for a while, but they'll come back soon." Mirajane-san smiled brightly, like she forgot everything what happened yesterday.

Once Jet-kun and Droy-kun was back, Mirajane-san finally opened her mouth.

"I think it's safe to make a group of our own." A group? What did she mean?

"Why should we make a group?" Jet-kun folded his arms, and Droy-kun nodded in agreement.

"As you guys can all see, the whole class is thinking us as betrayers who fights for the freak. It's safe to stay in a group, not alone. Today the teachers are also not here, so except the school counselor Erza and Jellal, there is no one to keep an eye on the students. I am pretty much sure they'll do something to us constantly." Oh, so that's what she meant. Sure, it does make sense.

"Levy-chan, do you agree to this?" Mira-san asked Levy-chan. Levy-chan didn't answer, she was looking down at the ground.

"Levy, are you listening?" Lisanna-san asked again.

"Eh? Did you call my name?" Levy-chan woke up from her daydreaming.

"Are you thinking of a boy?" Mira-san's eyes were sparkling, and Levy-chan blushed, her head red as a tomato.

"Who is it? Is he in our academy?" Mira-san banged on the desk excitedly, as Jet-kun and Droy-kun's expressions darkened. I was also thinking about Gray-sama, but I can't say that out loud…

_~Levy's POV~_

Oh no… Mira is on it again!

"He's not in our academy." I answered one of her questions. I can't answer who is it. Of course it's Lyon, but I'm too embarrassed to say his name!

"He's… Lyon Vastia, right?" Mira asked. What the hell was this girl? I just told her one hint and she got it? I saw an imaginary rock that weighed 100 tons fall on Jet and Droy's head. I sweat-dropped, and I also noticed other students whispering about, all staring at me. I knew they were talking about the Lyon and me, but I just decided to ignore them.

"Yeah, it's Lyon. He's like million times better than the metal ass or flame brain." I said bravely, as the other students gaped at what I just said about the two top students in our academy. Jet and Droy smirked at my words. Juvia-chan was holding back a laugh, so as Mira and Lisanna and Elfman. They all gave me a thumbs-up, and gave a wide smile back. For the first time today, I didn't feel lonely or alone.

"What should we name our group?" Lisanna asked, and we all thought about it.

"How about SGWTO?" Juvia-chan suggested. What did that stand for?

"Shadow Gear, Water, Take-Over… it stands for that. Um… if you don't like it, we can just rather change it to something else…" she said nervously. I see… that wasn't bad.

"I think it's a good name, actually. We are SGWTO for now on!" Lisanna smiled and we all nodded. We are SGWTO.

~_Gray's POV~_

When I woke up, there were handcuffs that made me a normal person, not a mage. I couldn't use any magic, and I was locked up in a small… box as I call it. Yuuka was nowhere to be seen, and I couldn't see anything because it was too dark. My mouth was taped, and I could just sit there helplessly.

'I have to use that magic, huh…' I thought. It made me remember when I first learnt that magic with mom and Lyon.

_~Flashback, 12 years ago~_

"_Mom, what's this magic?" I pointed at magic number 43._

"_That is the alchemy ice dragon slayer's special magic. It's similar to telepathy, but it's a little bit different. Telepathy mages have a certain point of distance they can reach. They cannot send the telepathy to everywhere in the world, it's only to people who are like 50 meters next to them. But this magic… no matter how far it is, you can send it to one particular person. Only one person, you can send the telepathy. This magic, you can use it anytime, anywhere no matter what situation you're in. But, if you use it, the longer you talk with that one person, the more pain there will be. I used it for about one hour to get out of a dark guild before, and I felt like something was burning inside my body, and a truck going over me continuously. Only use it when you really need to, Gray. You as well, Lyon." Lyon nodded, and I did the same._

_~back~_

Now is the time I should use it.

'Ice dragon's special technique: icy words!' I shouted in my mind, and suddenly a voice boomed in my head.

"Who do you want to talk with?" ok, who the hell was talking? And I can't speak you know!

'Lyon Vastia, my twin brother.' I answered in my mind, and suddenly I felt my mind connecting with something. I gulp and say out loud in my mind.

'Lyon?'

_~Lyon's POV~_

'Lyon?'

It was Gray's voice, but I didn't see him anywhere. All the teams had gathered, hearing that Racer has kidnapped Gray and Yuuka.

"Gray? Where are you? How is Yuuka doing? Are you ok?" I started asking questions, and everybody turned to me with this look that said, 'is he crazy?'

'Lyon, calm down and listen to me. I'm fine, but I don't know where Yuuka is, or how is he doing. My mouth is taped, and I can't use magic because of these handcuffs. I'm using the magic, icy words, and the pain is starting to come already. Tell this to the other teams, alright? I'm at Onibus station, but that's all I know. Get it? It's Onibus station!'

"Fine, hang on for a moment. Jura-san, Sherry!" I shouted, and they came to me.

"What happened, Lyon-sama?" Sherry asked with a worried expression.

"Gray is at Onibus station. There is no time to waste, so I'm going first. Tell the others, alright?" I shouted and ran out. I made a huge eagle out of ice and flew to Onibus. I needed to go there, and fast! I cannot let something like that happen again…

_~Flashback, 2 years ago~_

"_Angel! Where are you! Answer me if you can hear my voice! Angel!" _(yes, it's the Oracion Seis's member, Angel. She is Lyon's best friend here. Not related to anime, remember?) _I shouted and shouted as I ran through the forest. The telepathy stopped, and I couldn't here Angel's voice._

"_Ly….on?" I heard a broken voice right behind my back. I turned around and saw Angel. Her white hair was soaked in red, and her clothes were ripped and torn. Her body was out of shape, and she had deep cuts everywhere._

"_ANGEL!" I ran to her and held her hand tightly. She smiled at me, and opened her mouth._

"_Hey… Lyon? Actually… if I could live…I would…" her voice stopped there. She closed her eyes and tears flowed down her cheek._

"_Angel? Angel! ANGEL!" I shouted as I sobbed. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do anything, even though my best friend died. My mother is one of the ten holy mages, but I'm just a useless mage. I hate myself so much. One of the strongest mages in Lamia Scale? One of the smartest students in the whole Fiore? Nah… I'm just a useless mage._

_~back~_

I'm not going to let someone special die in front of my eyes again. I couldn't protect Angel, and that was enough. It was enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Retreat**

_~Natsu's POV~_

"By Lyon's words, he says that Gray is in Onibus station. Lyon went first, and we came to tell you the situation. Unfortunately, I think Gray and Yuuka are not near eachother. We are going to separate into 2 groups for that case. Sting, Yukino, Hibiki, Eve, and Erza will follow Lyon. Natsu, Gajeel, Ren, Sherry, Rogue, Lucy will search for Yuuka. No questions, right? Then let's get going. I will stay here."

The beard man from the Scales ordered like he was the boss. Why should I go rescue the dumb asses? The Oracion Seis, I can beat them all by myself! Well, I know this man is a little bit stronger than me, so I guess I should just listen to him for now.

"Hey, Gajeel… do you know how to drive? Now that Erza is in that team, there is no one to drive the vehicle. I don't want to use my magic power on driving, you know." I complained to my best friend, pointing at the four-wheeled vehicle.

"No, I don't know how to fucking drive this vehicle. And did you forget? Only Ren can drive here for various reasons. First, Ren is the only guy who isn't a dragon slayer here apart from Lucy and Sherry. Second, we could let the girls drive, but then we'll receive several slaps. Lucy's one hurts a lot." Gajeel protectively rubbed his cheek.

"Fine, fine, I'll drive. I can't let Sherry drive, not in my whole life!" Ren marched up to the driver's seat and connected the SE plug to his wrist.

Me and Gajeel and Rogue slightly hesitated going into the passenger's seat all for the same reason. Uh, the fucking motion sickness. When we started to go, us the dragon slayers started vomiting all at once, which disgusted the girls. I was about to jump out of the window, and Gajeel looked like he was dead already. I could see Rogue just had one more step to go to living hell.

"**SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE MY GUTS!"** we all shouted towards the sky. The girls sweat-dropped and Ren kept on shouting the f word to us.

The same situation was happening in front of us; Sting was shouting,

"**ME AND MY FUCKING MOTION SICKNESS!"** and a sound of Erza punching his head.

After a while, there was a sudden wind blowing towards our vehicle. The other places were just fine, but only our vehicle had wind blowing towards it.

"This is… REN! Stop the vehicle!" Sherry looked out of the window, pushing me and Gajeel to the side. The vehicle stopped, and we 3 felt like we were in heaven.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Ren shouted from the front.

"This is Yuuka's magic! He's giving us a signal from right on top of us!" she shouted, and we all looked up. There was a blue lachryma that was camouflaging with the night sky, and Yuuka was spreading his arm out of the surface of it. His arm was bleeding for a who-knows-what reason, and he had sweat all over his face.

"Sherry! Use your living-doll magic! Use the bricks on the road!" Ren shouted to her, and Sherry did as she was told. Soon there was a staircase-like monster that went high up towards Yuuka. The monster pulled Yuuka out of the lachryma, but it was quite hard. Yuuka was bleeding everywhere once he got out of the lachryma. The monster carefully laid him next to our vehicle, and went back to normal bricks.

Yuuka was panting and holding on to his left arm that looked like it was crushed by Sherry's rock monster or something. His hair that was plaited was now untied, which let his long blue hair fall on the road. His clothes were ripped, especially the sleeve for his left arm. It was nowhere to be seen, there was only the mark of the ripped part, only leaving his bare arm.

"YUUKA! Are you alright?!" Sherry ran to Yuuka, and this time Ren didn't say anything about it.

"As you can see…" he managed to croak out that sentence.

"Do you know where exactly Gray is?" Rogue asked, taking a seat next to Sherry. Who cares of raven ass?

"He's… in the storage room of the small shopping area in Onibus station. The Oracion Seis's hiding place is there." Yuuka started to tie his hair again, trying to only use his right arm. Lucy was tying bandages around his arm at the same time, saying complaints that why should she be doing this.

"Ok, we got it. Natsu-san, carry Yuuka into the passenger's seat please. I know you hate us, but you can do something like that right?" Sherry looked like she would cry if I didn't do it for her. Ren was giving me a death glare that said,

'If you don't do it for her, you're dead.' I gave in and carried the guy that fainted instantly once he finished talking. He was very light, actually lighter than a normal girl that I ever carried before. I carefully laid him down on the seat, and seated myself right next to the window. Sherry also sat next to the window, Yuuka's head on her lap. Lucy was in the front, behind Ren. I was the only one that started vomiting once we got going to the station. Gajeel and Rogue looked sick, but they didn't vomit unlike me. I could see Ren was driving carefully because of Yuuka and his injuries.

_~Gray's POV~_

It was getting much harder than before. I ended the connection with Lyon because I felt like I was going to die if I went one more minute longer. It was getting hotter _and _getting hard to breathe at the same time, so it was like living hell for me. I was pretty sure I could only go for about an half an hour more like this, and I wasn't even so sure where everyone was right now. I hope at least Yuuka got rescued by now.

"Gray/ Raven ass/ Gray-sama!" was what I heard about after 25 minutes. I felt dizzy, and cold at the same time for some reason. I never felt cold before in my whole life! There were bangs on the door, and I answered by knocking on the door as hard as I could.

"He's in here!" that was… Lyon's voice! An ice eagle went through the door, and a huge hole was made. I felt fresh oxygen swish into the hot room. Well, I still felt very cold, anyway.

"Gray, are you ok?" that wasn't Lyon's voice. It was… Natsu's! Wow, he called me Gray.

"I'm… fine…" I said that, but I was trembling pretty badly with my coat around me.

"You don't look ok, Gray." Natsu's face was filled with worry. He put his hand on my forehead. His hand was very cold for me; almost like ice.

"Lyon! His head is hotter than my flames! His fever is very high!" Natsu shouted to Lyon who was standing right next to him.

"Gray, can you stand?" Lyon put his hand on my shoulder. I forced my body up which was very heavy. I did manage to stand, but after I did, my body went limp and I had to sit down again. I panted heavily, feeling hard to breathe again.

"Gray, I'll help you walk, ok? Try your best to walk. Yuuka is in the vehicle because he's injured, so don't worry about him." Natsu gently tugged my arm and helped me stand up. I took step by step to the vehicle, and curled myself into a ball once Natsu laid me on the seat. Then everything went black.

_~Next day, at the academy~_

I woke up and noticed I was back in the academy. I still felt cold, and found it hard to breathe. I turned and saw Yuuka with a bandage around his left arm. I forced myself out of the bed, out to the hall. I leaned against the wall as I walked. Our class students were all there, all with dark expressions on their faces. Then Alzack saw me and shouted.

"Gray is finally up!" everyone turned to me and their faces turned to cries.

"GRAY!" everyone came running up to me, all hugging me at once.

"You haven't been waking up for 2 weeks, god damn it!" Natsu shouted at me, still hugging me. 2 weeks? That was quite long. Well… anyway, I'm glad. I feel like I'm back to sixth grade.

"I'm back." I say. It's bad that we retreated, but it's good we're back to normal. Normal, I mean the Fairy Tail that everyone knows. A caring family filled with nakama.


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry I kept you guys waiting, but there will be a sequel to this story. I was busy because I moved to a new school and had to get ready for some stuff. Just wait for a few…days or weeks and the sequel will be updated. Bye!

KUKAILOVER


End file.
